The Bling Ring
The Bling Ring is a former group of villainous students at Tree Hill High School that transferred to the school after their former school, Hillcrest Community School, burned down in a fire. Most of the members of this group had/have conflicts with other students. They were known for vandalism, fighting, hazing, bullying, anarchy, and chaos throughout the school. The 14 original members were antagonists in Season 2 with Chad and Kelly serving as main antagonists. The additional members added to the group became the antagonists for Season 3, Season 4, and Season 5 respectively. Season 3 revealed that Jenny Jagielski and Melissa Adams were the masterminds behind their formation and the hidden main antagonists of Season 2 and Season 3. Group History The Bling Ring was created by Jenny Jagielski and Melissa Adams for pure shock and chaos throughout Tree Hill. There plan was to use the wealthiest families to destroy every other family in town except for there own as a way to get revenge for their mistreatment. Group Members Original Members * Amber Swift is the defacto leader of the Bling Ring and the main reason for their residency in Tree Hill. * Kelly Northwest is the second-in-command of the Bling Ring and one of the main antagonists of the series. * Chad Baxter is the Sergeant in Arms of the Bling Ring with his need for power being the reason he joined. * Calvin Richards is one of the generals of the Bling Ring who uses his way with words to get out of trouble. * Rose Gatina is one of the generals of the Bling Ring who uses seduction as a way to get ahead and blackmail. * Pearce Ford is a member of the Bling Ring that has fighting abilities and trains new members for combat. * Audrey Michaels is a member of the Bling Ring known for her good looks as well as her intellect. * Kimberly Tyler is a member of the Bling Ring known for her compassion for chaos. * Jonah Knight is a member of the Bling Ring known for his quick temper and knowledge of horror. * Sidney Mercer is a member of the Bling Ring known for her wealthy family and alcoholism. * Will King is a member of the Bling Ring that is bankrolling their endeavors as a group. * Toby Callaway is a member of the Bling Ring known for his constant risk taking methods. * Avery Pettington is a member of the Bling Ring known for her pure athleticism and drive to be the best. * Debby Marsh is a member of the Bling Ring that has mischievous tendencies with family ties to Tree Hill. * Jasper Cunningham is a member of the Bling Ring known for his ruthless loyalty and his scientific mind. Additional Members in Season 2 * Emma Northwest is a member of the Bling Ring who is Kelly's sister with a need to prove she's worth something. * Ben Chambers is a hidden member of the Bling Ring who is revealed to be Brooke and Lucas' child with a taste for revenge. * Cody Cross is a member of the Bling Ring who uses dancing as a way to cope with his problems. * Jenny Jagielski is a hidden member of the Bling Ring who is revealed to be one of its leaders as well as one of the reasons for its formation along with Melissa. She wants revenge for her family's treatment. * Melissa Adams is a hidden member of the Bling Ring who is revealed to be one of its leaders as well as one of the reasons for its formation along with Jenny. She wants revenge for her isolation in the world. Additional Members in Season 3 * Noah Middleman is a member of the Bling Ring who is a common criminal and drug dealer. * Andrew Watkins is a member of the Bling Ring with a sweet demeanor but cocky complex. * Eric Knight is a member of the Bling Ring who is known to throw amazing parties and Jonah's older brother. * Victoria Crawford is a member of the Bling Ring whose sass and sarcasm help establish an empire to rule. * Maddie Broadway is a member of the Bling Ring that looks to take control of the operations from Amber. * Lyla Thornton is a member of the Bling Ring known for her quirky demeanor and fierce loyalty. * David Prince is a member of the Bling Ring known for his hacking ability and his suave attitude. * Ariel Moore is a member of the Bling Ring with a naive attitude about the world but a fierce sense of honor. * Christian Hardy is a member of the Bling Ring with a knack for film-making who often records the groups activities. * Xander Russell is a member of the Bling Ring with the charm and charisma to make anyone believe his stories. * Teresa Hart is a member of the Bling whose writing helps make the group a serious threat than they already are. Additional Members in Season 4 * Kylie Batter is a member of the Bling Ring who is trying to open herself up to her peers. * Miley Batter is a member of the Bling Ring whose drug problem causes a rift between her and her sister Kylie. * Harper Torres is a member of the Bling Ring known for her constant judgement of others but is a good person under the surface. * Kirk Carson is a member of the Bling Ring with a troubled past and does whatever he wants with his best friend Noah. * RJ Cyler is a member of the Bling Ring whose quick temper gets him into fights and questions his once honorable qualities. * Peter Crisp is member of the Bling Ring with hidden agendas but makes it known that he'll play by the rules from time to time. * Riley Kendall is a member of the Bling Ring that is levelheaded by nature but uses it for the wrong reasons.